narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars
Rank I know that we are not encouraged to speculate on this, but that is because we have the databooks; the databooks passed this one; and thus I am curious as to what other think this would be ranked as. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It shouldn't. If databook or the manga itself doesn't give it a rank, it's not up to us to decide the rank for the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How is that? Is curiousity forbidden or unnecessary?Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: What I mean is that it's not up to us to figure out a technique's range and list it in the article, as if it had been given to us in a databook or some other credible source. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::The range was not me, though I would say it was derived from the shockwave radius. What I am curious about, because I find earth jutsu interesting, is what rank it might be, might, and if anyone has a suspicion about it.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::The same thing applies to rank though. If the rank isn't given in a credible source, we shouldn't try finding one to list. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you saying that there is some unwritten law that forbids us from considering such aspects of Naruto? That examinations of other jutsu featured in databooks and manga are not credible sources?-Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Speculate all you want, just keep it out of the article. If they don't say "technique X is Y ranked", we don't add it to the article. We're an encyclopedia, there's very little room for speculation. Ranks aren't really important, but as far as accuracy goes, it's credible source or nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Never my intention, I was always planning to keep it to the talk page...so long as overwhelming evidence did not appear, and even then you would be free to remove it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free then, though I think talks like these are better placed at the forum namespace. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Picture Could someone put an image in for this? Mine keep getting rejected. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said: rejected. File:Destructive Rising Rock Pillars -1.PNG Existence Unnamed jutsu are difficult to deal with because they cannot conveniently be searched for. What someone calls a "rising pillar", someone else could call "meteoric splinter". The only way unnamed jutsu can be consistently found is by looking up the user. Unless the jutsu has no user. So, if nobody will ever be able to look up this article unless they already know where to find it, how will it be useful? ''~SnapperT '' 17:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :A section for unnamed users? Sorry about the name, but I could not think of much else except even less descriptive names. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rename the article? In the manga and Anime it rather seems like "meteoric splinter" that... Well, fall down from heaven and are rammed into the ground, which means they wouldn't emerge from the ground. Is it okay for me to go ahead and correct it? YukiWarZone (talk) 11:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC)